We could have been Great
by cosmicsaiyan
Summary: Trunks and Gohan thought they were the only Saiyans left, until a stranger shows up from another time. Where did she come from, and how does she know so much about them? More importantly, can she help them defeat the Androids and prevent Gohan's death? (OCxGohan)(Xenoverse related)


{hello! this is my very first DBZ related fic so go easy on me plz! I might go back and revise or add stuff to this chapter soon but i'm not sure yet.. I just wanted to say my character Kat is my Xenoverse character. I wanted to ship her with Gohan without being a homewrecker, because I love Vi\idel too lol. So I put her in this verse. I'm gonna try to make this a slow burn, but we'll see..}

"W-where am I?"

Kat stood up quickly, brushing herself off as she glanced around. Just a moment before, she was in the Time Vault with Trunks. She tried to keep her balance, as her legs began to quake with fear; the realization of what had just occurred.

Oh, _why_ did she have to open that time scroll?  
There was no telling when Trunks would notice that this particular absence of hers was unusual. And even then, how is he going to find out which period of time she'd disappeared to?

"Oh no, what have I _done_?!"

Everything around her all seemed too _green_. Too _new_. The city still stood in the distance, and the sky wasn't clouded with the smoke of burning debris. It was actually blue. It wasn't like the world she came from at all.

She was about to sit back down and catch her breath when she felt a powerful energy approaching, and fast.  
Kat panicked, feeling her heart race wildly beneath her chest. She felt ready to faint, but the closer she felt the energy, she could feel that it was not a malevolent presence coming for her.

No, there was something oddly comforting about this energy.

She spotted a shadow passing over her, and she looked up, letting out a tiny yelp at the sight. All she could do was stay perfectly still as the two figures descended upon her, lest they attack first and ask questions later.

"There's the energy i've been sensing.."  
The tall, black haired one spoke first. He landed on the grass softly, his eyes locked on Kat. She gasped inwardly when she recognized the other smaller figure accompanying him.

"Who are you?" The lavender haired male demanded. The taller, and noticeably older one chuckled and stood in between them. It dawned on her that she had come to Trunks' time; before she met him and before they both became Time Patrollers.

She concluded that this other man must be Gohan. Trunks had told her the story of what happened to him many times before. He was already missing an arm, so she deciphered that the time of his death was not far off...

"Easy, Trunks." he said, putting his hand out as if to block him from getting any closer. He turned back to Kat, his expression remained nonthreatening, almost friendly. Before they could ask anymore questions, Kat spoke up first,

"I'm not gonna hurt you." she blurted out, they may as well get that part out of the way. She raised her hands defensively, "I-I'm..lost." her hands dropped to her sides. She had no idea where to begin. She had to be careful or else she would upset the timeline. There was no telling how much she was changing the future simply by interacting with them as she was now.

"Are you a Saiyan too?! Wow!" Trunks spoke up, his expression lighting up. He was glad the energy they sensed wasn't an Android for once. "I thought we were the only Saiyans left, Gohan.."

"Yeah, I did too. Until now." Gohan said, watching as Trunks pointed out her tail too, wrapped tightly around her waist of course. "You still have a tail?"

Kat felt a bit overwhelmed with all the attention, she struggled to form a sentence through all the questions whirling around in her head.

"Yeah, I'm a Saiyan. But to be honest, I couldn't tell you how I got here to Earth.." she said. That part she wasn't lying about. "I don't remember much about where I came from. Only from what my friend tells me..He's...he _was_ a Saiyan too." Okay, that part she had to lie about.

"Maybe you should come with us." Gohan suggested, despite the hint of suspicion in Trunks' eyes. "Its not safe to be out here in the open like this. You can explain everything when we get back.." 


End file.
